User talk:Mallow
Articles The main reason that everything is a stub is because a lot of the info acquired from Wikipedia has errors, and must be proofed. Also, templates haven't really been implemented yet, including infoboxes (waiting for ACG) and episode citation (I'll finish that tonight). I based the article depth on Memory Alpha, where even a version of chicken noodle soup gets its own article. Not all articles need to be long, so we don't need to run arbitrary list pages for everything like on Wikipedia. If you want we can discuss the pros and cons and change the policy as whole or case-by-case, but for now I don't think it effects too much. I'll get back to you about the articles after I check the Japanese sources. I'm not sure why you deleted this, it's a good question... - Kuukai2 03:17, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :I made StealthGao into an example of what I think an article not on cleanup should look like. Feel free to give any suggestions, if you feel that I missed something or that cleanup should be dropped sooner than that, we can make changes. Next thing I do I'll finalize a template for it and take out the hardcoded table. There's still one problem with the page: I don't have the DVDs on me so I just translated the specs from Japanese. The "official" English from eyecatches might be slightly different. Also, does "Gao" have a space between it and other words? It seems to in Japanese materials, at least. And, was StealthGao upgraded or just replaced? I can't find anything supporting either... Thanks. :PS: Click the "MonoBook" link above to see the page with the intended color scheme. It seems there are still a few compatibility problems with the style sheet and quartz. - Kuukai2 08:32, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Got it. StealthGao seems to have been just upgraded, as we never see the original after II is put into production - this would also make more sense from a design standpoint, as the Space Booster is detachable and this saves on having to run maintenance on duplicate GaoMachines. I think it's safe to say it's just an upgrade. The eyecatches throughout the series and FINAL all have the GaoMachines as being one word, so that's what I'm using throughout. Same for PhantomGao. Right, so I'll be tackling upgrading the other StealthGao articles in accordance with what you've got there (tech-specs permitting), then probably the other GaoMachines. I've also screencapped several pictures of various characters and techniques a few minutes ago, which I'll now upload and put into place with the appropriate articles. I deleted the question because I didn't know if I was doing it right in formatting and such, mostly, or even if it's in the right location. <_<' :No, you did it the right way. The only thing you missed was signing at the end, which you can do by typing four ~'s in a row. :I'll look into it and see if I can find anything specific about StealthGao II, but you're probably right. If we don't know either way, we might as well leave it open though. Actually, looking at the eyecatches I'm pretty sure there is a space for Liner Gao, etc., even though it's a little hard to discern. It's more clear in things like this. Also they write "Gao-Machine". Anyway, I think I have enough to make the template we need, I'll work on that. I'll also focus on Betterman screenshots if you wan to focus on GaoGaiGar screenshots, since I have the former much more easily on hand. - Kuukai2 00:13, 4 October 2007 (UTC)